Arcana
by RivLee
Summary: Fourth story in Legend, Lore, and Lullabies. TA 2790 to 2850. Imladris and Mirkwood learn to go on in the changing world with a little help from strength and temperance, among others. AU, Het and OC. Complete.
1. Strength

**Disclaimer: I only own the oc's everything else is Tolkien's and co.**

**Arcana**

_**Chapter One: Strength**_

_With the gift of listening comes the gift of healing. _

-Catherine de Hueck

_People talking without speaking, People hearing without listening, People writing songs that voices never share, and no one dare disturb the Sounds of Silence. _

-Simon and Garfunkel, _Sounds of Silence_

* * *

**_Mirkwood, TA 2790_**

Tirnion walked into Mirkwood's library, a small skip in his walk. There had been two months without a death among the ranks and the patrol rotations had been brought down. Tirnion was on a week's rest for the first time in decades and he was reveling in it by finding a novel to read in order to relax. He walked over to the shelf holding literature and scanned it for a possible prospect.

"Hello, Tirnion."

Tirnion crashed into the shelf at the voice. He turned around and looked at his guest, eyes wide and heart racing.

"Morwen, What are you doing here?"

Morwen continued looking through one of the research tomes as she jotted down notes on a tablet, "Oh, I was sent out to try and offer the dwarves aid in their coming battle. They turned it down, which is understandable because there are places dwarves can go and elves cannot and they are fighting inside a mountain."

Tirnion nodded as his heart resumed its normal pace, "But why are you in Mirkwood?"

"The twins wanted to visit Rian." Morwen explained.

Tirnion nodded, understanding it had been twenty years since Elladan had seen Rian, yet another delay in their close to reconciled relationship. Still, it did not explain why Morwen, and in all honesty, Elrohir were currently in residence.

"Does Glorfindel know you are here?" Tirnion asked.

Morwen glanced up at him and slowly swallowed. She turned her eyes to the window, "Oh, look, what a lovely bird."

"Morwen….."

Morwen sighed, "Glorfindel knows we are in this part of Middle Earth."

"But in Mirkwood?" Tirnion asked.

"He does not have to know everything, honestly. Even Lord Elrond does not know every little thing that goes on in Imladris." Morwen said.

Tirnion put his head in his hands, "Oh, Eru. Glorfindel is going to kill us all."

"He will not if he does not know." Morwen said.

"So, you are lying to him." Tirnion said.

Morwen stood up as she tried to defend herself, "I am…doing no such thing. I am…..withholding information for the greater good of all. Elrond even told us if we were to venture into Mirkwood to find a way not to inform Glorfindel. You know how he can get."

Tirnion nodded, "Yes, and I find it justified."

"It is, but honestly Tirnion, if Mandos so desires to take us all tomorrow there is nothing Glorfindel's will or paranoia can do to change that."

"He is quite powerful when it…" Tirnion started.

"Whose side are you on?" Morwen asked.

Tirnion gave her a shocked look, "Neither, none, I am no-sided. I am, however, required to even the battle field by informing Glorfindel."

"Tirnion…" Morwen started.

Tirnion shook his head, "I have to, Morwen, from one seneschal to another, I have to let him know. The twins may be willing to gamble with your safety and Glorfindel's sense, but I am not. What if he needed to contact you?"

"Elrond and Erestor both know where we are." Morwen said.

"And they have seen fit to withhold this information from Glorfindel?" Tirnion asked.

Morwen nodded, "He has been having horrible nightmares lately and Elrond did not want him to become even more distressed and Erestor, well, would you want an enraged Glorfindel on your hands?"

Tirnion smiled, "You really are doing this for the sake of all."

Morwen nodded, "Sometimes silence is needed."

"If any of you are harmed on the journey back, he will never forgive himself." Tirnion said as he walked over to Morwen, pulling her down to sit on the bench.

"It is not his fault or his choice." Morwen said.

"We both know he has little sense when it comes to his family." Tirnion murmured as he glanced over the notes Morwen was taking.

"Yes, that does seem to be a common trait among males in the house. Elladan and Elrohir….what is it?" Morwen asked as Tirnion started shuffling through her notes.

"The dwarves really are going to war?" Tirnion asked.

"You would know better than I and despite the prejudices of many a wood elf, you have more sources on dwarves than we do at Imladris. That is why Elrond urged us to come here if we had the time and it was not dangerous."

Tirnion snorted.

"More dangerous than usual. Despite them turning away our help, Elrond still wishes to offer them aid through suggestions. They are attempting to take on an unknown number of orcs." Morwen said.

Tirnion nodded, "And if they do so, there is a possibility some of the orcs will come running into Mirkwood. Well, I am sure some of our more lovely creatures will handle that."

"Oh, I would rather not know." Morwen shuddered. She smiled, "The dwarves are calling for a gathering, dwarves from all over Arda.."

Tirnion laughed, "Oh, Thranduil will be so overjoyed. All those dwarves so close to his realm." Tirnion gathered Morwen's notes, "Let me call a scribe and get these copied, I want these, very detailed might I say, notes for reference."

Morwen nodded, "I've had a lot of time, Rian is the councilor here, I am merely a wandering scholar."

"Who made Bellion hide in his quarters for over four hours." King Thranduil said from the doorway.

Morwen and Tirnion stood up quickly in respect.

Thranduil waved them off as he came to sit beside them, "I wear no crown at the moment and am merely an elder elf speaking to a young warrior and an even younger visitor from Imladris."

"Visiting scholar." Tirnion said.

"Of the wandering kind, I have heard." Thranduil smiled as he looked over the notes. "Tirnion, order a scribe to copy these. That is, if Morwen is willing."

"It is your information, merely my interpretation." Morwen said.

"A very good one." Thranduil said. "Are you enjoying your stay here?"

"Of course, even if certain members are trying to make me feel guilty." Morwen said as she narrowed her eyes at Tirnion.

"If I was in Glorfindel's position I would like to know." Tirnion said.

"Glorfindel needs to learn that there has to be freedom in love, a stifled person can react badly." Thranduil laughed, "And sometimes you must simply have faith, because there comes a time when you cannot know where your loved ones are you. You can only have faith and must believe they are safe."

Thranduil was quite surprised as he felt Morwen's arms around him. She backed off, as if suddenly realizing what she had done. "I am sorry, I have just…you needed it." she said.

Tirnion smiled as Thranduil let out a long and genuine laugh, rarely heard now that Laeriel and Tholinnas had sailed.

* * *

**_Mirkwood, TA 2790_**

The sun beat down on the elves gathered in the woods below. Morwen and Rian were sitting under one of the massive trees watching the unofficial archery competition taking place between a select few from Mirkwood and the twins. Morwen was tossing an apple back and forth as Rian peeled an orange, both catching up with each other and local gossip.

"Apparently Legolas likes talking to Smaug." Rian said.

Morwen stopped mid-chew and stared at Rian, "The dragon?"

Rian nodded with a smile on her face.

Morwen shook her head and sighed, "Just watch, that one will befriend a dwarf one day."

"Oh like any wood elf would do such a thing." Rian muttered.

"He talks to a dragon." Morwen said.

"It is an interesting dragon." Rian tried to defend the young prince.

"It is a dragon." Morwen repeated.

Rian laughed, "Yes, it is."

A cheer went up from the crowd as Legolas won yet another round. The twins congratulated him as they gracefully bowed to the winner.

"He is a very good archer." Morwen said.

"One of the best and with training he will only get better." Tirnion said as he dropped down beside the two stealing a piece of Rian's orange.

"Why are you not out there?" Rian asked.

Tirnion smiled, "I can only take being bested by Legolas so many times."

The group laughed as they watched the targets moved farther away for the next round.

"Does he really talk to dragons?' Morwen asked Tirnion.

Tirnion gave Rian a mock censured look, "Rian, Rian, gossiping elf."

"I was simply sharing news with my friend." Rian said.

"I will forgive you this once, since she leaves you next week." Tirnion said.

Rian sat up, "You are leaving?"

Morwen smiled, "Yes, I am leaving as is Elrohir. Elladan, however, is staying on for a bit longer. I have no idea why."

"No, I could not imagine why." Tirnion said, sharing a laugh with Morwen at Rian's expense.

Rian cared little as she smiled widely.

* * *

_**Imladris, TA 2790**_

Elrohir and Morwen had returned to Imladris a month ago and Glorfindel had spoke very little to both of them in that time. Elrohir was hurt, Morwen amused, and Glorfindel was angered.

"He will not speak with either of us! And he keeps putting me on the most pathetic patrols." Elrohir yelled as he paced back and forth in Morwen's office/

"He is your Captain." Morwen said as she moved from one stack of work to another.

"He is abusing his position. Can you not do something?" Elrohir asked.

Morwen looked up at Elrohir, "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to him. At him. Force him to listen, to understand. This is ridiculous…and why are you not upset by this? The elf you are in love with is not speaking to you."

"When Glorfindel stops acting like an elfling I will be more than willing to speak with him." Morwen turned back to her work.

Elrohir pulled the papers away, "Morwen, please. If not for me, if not for you, than him. He is not well, Morwen. He is tired and his reflexes are starting to slow."

Morwen rolled her eyes and said, "Fine." She capped her ink well and walked out of the room.

Elrohir smiled, knowing things were about to be fixed.

* * *

Morwen watched Glorfindel from the doorway. His attitude with them upon hearing the news they had been in Mirkwood, no matter that they had returned safe and healthy, had been immediately cool and harsh. Morwen had found herself locked out of his office for the first time she could remember. She had passed from anger weeks ago and had been waiting for his mood to change. Again it appeared she had to be the bigger elf. 

She studied his appearance, worry lines in his face and tired bags under his eyes. His hands were shaking and it was quite obvious he had not had even a small rest in some time.

Perhaps she should have done this sooner.

She sighed as she came into the room and crossed over to his desk. He kept on writing. Morwen gave him a dark look and then came to stand beside him, forcibly removing the quill from his hand.

"Whether or not you wish to speak with me now, you will listen." Morwen said.

Glorfindel did not raise his eyes to meet her own.

Morwen continued, "Yes, we were in Mirkwood. We were visiting friends and showing the ties between our realms have not been broken. Tirnion often comes here, we rarely go there."

"There is a reason for that." Glorfindel said.

"You cannot protect me forever and from everything, Glorfindel. Even trying to do so is a great insult to me." Morwen said.

Glorfindel finally looked up at her, "You are not able to fully defend yourself."

Morwen shook her head at him in exasperation, "I was with the twins who would defend me more fiercely than any other, even you."

Glorfindel rose to protest that but stopped as Morwen held up a hand, "You would be distracted over worry for me, I have seen it whenever you are leading my escort and we are attacked. The twins, they do not worry, they often attack first with the knowledge they must be focused on the battle to protect those they are fighting for."

"That can be foolish." Glorfindel said.

" 'Can be' is not 'is.' We all love and respect you, Glorfindel, but you must also let us grow up and go out on our own. We will always take your judgment into consideration, but we need to do some things on our own. The world has changed and letting us go out thinking we can or cannot do something because of 'what Glorfindel says' or 'Glorfindel will fix this' is putting us at a great disservice, perhaps even a risk."

"You are saying I should have been cold and cruel with you? Let all of you learn such harsh lessons long ago?" Glorfindel asked.

"I say no such thing. I am saying you have helped to raise us well. Now, you must let us live those lessons you have taught us." Morwen insisted.

Glorfindel shut his eyes and let out a slow breath, "I can let the others do such, but not you Morwen."

"Glorfindel if you continue to hold me back from my life, I will resent you." Morwen stated.

A shudder seemed to go through Glorfindel. He suddenly stood up and pushed away from Morwen and walked over to the window, staring at into the sky. He turned to Morwen, a dark look in his eyes.

"You are right of course." His gaze traveled over her before he turned back to the window, "Perhaps we should end this."

Out of all things, Morwen had not expected that. She quickly placed a hand out on the desk in order to steady herself, her vision suddenly gone blurry.

"I would not wish to hold you back from your life." Glorfindel spat out as he continued to look outside the window. "Obviously my love and care and concern for you is too much of a burden for you to bear."

Glorfindel turned around to look at Morwen who had not said anything for some time.

She stood there, staring at him with a head held high as tears silently rolled down her face.

"Are you finished?" she asked, her shaking voice doing no disservice to the conviction in her tone.

Glorfindel nodded.

"You once told me you would never see me caged." Morwen spat out.

Glorfindel started to protest but stopped as Morwen held up a commanding hand. "Let me finish." She stated.

Glorfindel was coming to understand why she had become a feared councilor in some realms.

"Your love has never held me back, it is not your love I protest to. Your fear, however, your guilt for things past, those are completely other matters. I love you as much as you do me, and yet you do not see me demanding you stay within this realm, always going outside the house with a guard."

"I am a warrior, it is my duty to defend and to travel." Glorfindel said.

"I am a councilor, it is my duty to defend with words and to travel all over Arda." Morwen said.

"I am more able to defend myself." Glorfindel argued.

"And how do you expect me to learn such a thing if your forbid me the chance to even have the slight opportunity to use what I have been taught?" Morwen asked.

"I should stand back and allowed you to be attacked?"

"Are you not attacking me right now? Using deliberately cruel words and phrases to injure me as much as you seem to think I injured you." Morwen said.

Glorfindel did not have an answer for that.

Morwen sighed and came over to him, the tears already drying on her face, "You succeeded in that matter, but you forgot one important part in your battle strategy. I am not so easily dissuaded by your words."

"No?"

"I know you, Glorfindel. I know when you say something to be deliberately cruel and when you are genuine. This, well, this is your way of letting me go to protect me. It will not work, it never has. You cannot let your guilt from two ages past harm us. You did not open the gates and let in the evil, Glorfindel. You died defending it. You need to let the guilt go."

"Morwen, you were not there…."

"Oh, but I was Glorfindel. I saw it, do you not remember? "

"It is.."

"It is not different. And really, Glorfindel, that was a city burned to the grown and destroyed within its own walls. If that was your real reason to protect me, well then, would you not be keeping me anywhere but within the boundaries of Imladris?" Morwen walked up to him, placing her hands on his chin to force him to look at her, "What is between us Glorfindel, it will never end. We have become far too entwined over the years. No words spoken by you in hurt or I in frustration will truly force us apart. If you are feeling stifled than perhaps…"

"I am not. I just…"

"Fear. You fear, Glorfindel, far too much." Morwen gave him a soft kiss. She stared into his eyes "Trust me, Glorfindel."

"I do." Glorfindel said with force.

"Then show it. Show that you believe me able, let me do my duty so that you can do yours."

Glorfindel smiled weakly, "I do not know if I have the strength for that."

"You have no choice." Morwen said.

She pulled back and held a hand out.

Glorfindel took it, grasping it tightly.

"Come," Morwen said, "You are in great need of your rest."

Glorfindel gave a tired smile, "I will not sleep, I have been trying."

"Yes, but not with me there." Morwen said.

"You have lots of work to…" Glorfindel tried to protest.

"Eluialeth will jump at the chance to handle my workload for the day." Morwen tugged on his hand, "Let us go."

Glorfindel pushed back from the wall and wrapped his arms around Morwen, "I am sorry."

"About what?" Morwen asked.

Glorfindel sighed, "What I said earlier."

"You said something? That is funny, I do not remember you talking much lately." Morwen said.

"Morwen, what I just said…."

"Oh, I am afraid I went temporarily deaf, because you would never suggest something as nonsensical as ending our relationship."

Glorfindel smiled, full of gratitude, "Thank you."

Morwen raised a brow and smiled, "For what?"

Glorfindel just shook his head and followed Morwen out of the room.

* * *

Elrohir walked into Morwen's office, stopping as he saw Eluialeth at Morwen's desk. 

"I take it their talk went well." Elrohir said.

"I did not ask. All I know is that Glorfindel is truly sleeping now and Morwen needed someone to do her work as she watched over him." Eluialeth looked back over the letters, "Did Morwen really make Bellion hide?"

"Yes, well, she did verbally back him into a corner dressing him down like I have never seen." Elrohir propped himself on top of Morwen's desk, "I think Bellion has learned never to insult orphans in front of Morwen again."

Elrohir cocked his head as he studied Eluialeth, "So, when, you and Tirnion talk about squirrels you are really…."

"Talking about squirrels." Eluialeth said as she moved onto the next letter.

"No, really." Elrohir said.

"Squirrels, Elrohir. As in woodland creatures with bushy tails who live in trees."

"You are so odd." Elrohir said.

"And your twin is so normal with his eavesdropping from tree limbs."

Elrohir protested, "I never said my twin was normal."

"True. Now, will you let me be so I may work?" Eluialeth asked.

Elrohir smiled at her, "I should watch over you, if only to answer any questions you might have."

Eluialeth considered this for a moment, "That would be wise. Now, please, be quiet."

"Hand me a pencil and a tablet and I will do nothing but draw."

Eluialeth shook her head and handed him the asked for items.

Elrohir settled back in the chair at Rian's desk as he stared out of the window and started to sketch the trees.

* * *

A/N 1: So, for some odd reason, I was feeling the inspiration from the Tarot. The major and minor arcana are the division between the two decks, so, that's where the name comes from…though it also comes from the word arcana itself. The card of strength (not reversed) can mean "strength, willpower, compassion, patience, courage, triumph, fortitude." The card usually shows a calm woman standing over a lion, often with her hands on the lions jaw. You just go with that imagery. 

A/N 2: Thanks to Rian and Nima for the _Frost on Glass_ reviews.


	2. Temperance

**Disclaimer: I only own the oc's, Tolkien owns all the rest.**

**Arcana**

_**Chapter Two: Temperance**_

_Never advise anyone to go to war or to marry. _

-Spanish Proverb

* * *

_**Imladris TA 2793**_

Rian dropped her traveling bag down on top of Morwen's desk.

"Three years. I have been in Mirkwood for the better part of three years since Elladan has seen me last. Yes, Elladan, the elf who is supposedly in love with me. The elf who has been trying to make amends for very harsh words he once spoke to me and thus ending our previous relationship. Yes, that elf, _that_ elf….who was not here to greet me as I came back."

Morwen put down her quill and moved the bag from the desk to the floor, "Rian, to be fair, the dwarves have just begun to wage their war."

Rian started to pace, "Oh, it is just dwarves and orcs, who honestly cares?"

Eluialeth laughed, "Would you listen to yourself? Have you lost all sense?"

Rian glared at Eluialeth, "Oh, just wait until you fall in love and I will gladly sit back and watch what happens."

Eluialeth just smiled at Rian, "You need to focus on something else."

Rian shook her head, "No, no I do not. The only thing pulling me through my decades of exile in Mirkwood…."

"Exile is a bit harsh." Morwen said

"…was the knowledge that when I finally returned to Imladris, Elladan would be here. Waiting, here. In Imladris. But do you know where he is?" Rian asked.

"Gondor?" Morwen tried.

"Havens?" Eluialeth attempted.

"Rohan?" Morwen asked.

Rian finally answered, "Out with the Rangers. Somewhere out in Arda, risking his life. For what?"

"Revenge?" Eluialeth asked.

Morwen, trying to be a bit nicer asked, "The security of us all?"

"Guilt." Rian threw up her hands, "Guilt over his mother. Guilt over me. Guilt."

Eluialeth turned to Morwen, "Is she attempting to argue about guilt with you? She does know you are with Glorfindel, correct?"

"She does," Morwen nodded, "to be fair, Elladan's guilt is more recent and is caused by something he said to her."

"Did his city burn down?" Eluialeth asked.

"No." Morwen answered.

Eluialeth nodded, "Well then, a few words does not a total destruction of a settlement make."

"But they can be nearly as deadly." Morwen said in a sing-song voice.

Rian glared at them, "Are you two even listening to me?"

"No," Erestor said from the doorway, "they are not. And can you blame them? Honestly Rian, all that time with the wood elves and all you seem to have learned is how to whine."

Rian grimaced, "I shall go write my report now." Rian grabbed her bag and made her way to the library. Erestor watching her go with a smile on his face.

"As for you two, I have assignments for both of you."

"Are we writing reports?" Morwen asked.

"Do we get to travel?" Eluialeth asked.

"Travel and reports?" Morwen asked again.

Erestor laughed, "Travel and reports. Eluialeth you are being sent to the Havens."

"Me?" Eluialeth asked.

"Her?" Morwen asked.

"Eluialeth is being sent, yes. Morwen is needed elsewhere, by special request."

Morwen raised a brow, "Me?"

"Her?" Eluialeth asked , confused.

"Yes, Morwen." Erestor answered.

Morwen nodded, "Where am I going?"

Erestor took a deep breath and seemed to ponder how he would phrase his statement. He shook his head and went for the quick and easy, "Morwen you are being sent to LothLorien."

The office was silent for a moment as Morwen and Eluialeth stared at Erestor,

"Oh, that was very funny." Morwen said.

"Very." Eluialeth agreed.

Erestor looked at them, "Morwen, I am serious. You are being sent to LothLorien. Arwen has requested you."

Morwen grimaced. "She did?"

"Yes, she did." Erestor answered.

Morwen swallowed loudly as she forced herself up from her seat, "Well, then I should be getting ready to leave."

Erestor nodded, "There is one more thing."

Eluialeth backed away, fearing what her father was about to say.

"Yes?" Morwen asked through a clenched jaw.

"Haldir will be escorting you." Erestor spoke quickly, finding himself oddly fearful of his former pupil.

"What?" Morwen demanded.

"Haldir will be escorting you." Erestor said.

Eluialeth's eyes went back and forth between her father and her friend, wondering what would happen next.

Morwen laughed. "That is.."

"Morwen," Erestor patted her side, "Glorfindel approved it. You will be escorted by Haldir and a party of LothLorien elves from the halfway mark on, Balanauth will be going with you the whole way."

"Why not Thandrog? Or Elrohir? Or anyone other than Balanauth, relatively good friend of Haldir?" Morwen asked.

Erestor shook his head, "Glorfindel is the captain, he makes the choices for an escort. The only one who can go above him is Lord Elrond and Lord Elrond……"

"Is currently in LothLoiren." Morwen said through a clenched jaw.

"Which is why Elrohir needs to stay here." Erestor said.

"Right, well then. I should go pack." Morwen said.

Erestor held up a hand to stop her, "Glorfindel has already packed for you, he is waiting in his office."

Morwen grimaced again, and nodded, "Very good." She said in a strained voice, giving a nod to Erestor and Eluialeth.

Father and daughter watched her go, her pace obviously one of controlled anger.

"Oh, I would not desire to be Glorfindel at this moment." Eluialeth said.

Erestor smiled, "Glorfindel does have a creative way of proving his point, conceding to another's demand, and getting his own will done all at once. You must admire that."

"Admiration? I only pity his foolishness."

Erestor laughed, "There is that as well."

* * *

Morwen walked sedately into Glorfindel's office, "You have my pack?" 

Glorfindel held out the bag, "Clothes and hair ties and even a novel."

"Oh, how kind you are." Morwen said as she glared at him.

Glorfindel stood up, "I am. I am even giving you my most trusted second-in-command as an escort."

Morwen's jaw clenched, "And what an escort it is."

"You wish to leave the realm do you not?" Glorfindel asked as he moved closer.

"Yes." Morwen answered.

"Travel all over Arda doing your duty? Is that not what you said to me three years ago?" Glorfindel asked as he closed the door to his office.

"Yes, it was." Morwen said.

Glorfindel smiled, "Then you are in need of an escort." He gave her an amused look, "As you have often told me, just because I know how it must be, does not mean I have to like it."

Morwen let out a disgusted sound, "I just want you to know how much I truly dislike you right now."

"Such a shame because I adore you so very much right now, anger makes you face all pink and lovely." Glorfindel said with a dazzling smile.

Morwen glared at him, "Flattery will not work on me."

"Alas, I know."

Glorfindel reached to give her a farewell kiss, laughing as Morwen moved out of the way, "Now, if I get attacked on my patrol you are going to have so much guilt because you did not let me kiss you goodbye."

Morwen narrowed her eyes at him, "Alas, logic does work on me."

Glorfindel smiled and kissed her, "Be safe."

"I still dislike you at this moment."

"Do you want me to order Haldir to be polite?"

Morwen shook her head, fighting back a smile, "No, but if you felt the need to incapacitate him so that he could not be in my escort I would be much more inclined to liking you again."

Glorfindel laughed, "I shall miss you."

"Do you know why Arwen asked for me? If she needed company, Rian would be the logical choice."

"Rian was traveling back from Mirkwood. Besides, you are older and wiser."

"Then why are you not going?" Morwen asked.

"She asked for you, Morwen. Do you want to upset the Lady of Imladris and therefore upset Lord Elrond?"

"Logic." Morwen stated.

"Logic." Glorfindel cradled her face in his hands, "You will not be there long. Come back with Lord Elrond, you will be there a month at most."

Morwen nodded and pulled away, "I best not keep the party waiting."

"No. Haldir will meet you at the halfway mark."

Morwen turned from the door, "Are you not coming to wish us farewell?"

"I cannot." Glorfindel said.

"Glorfindel…."

"Morwen, there is a war going on in the mountains, I cannot go out there and wish you farewell, for I would never allow you to leave."

Morwen smiled tiredly, "So be it. I wish you well, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel nodded, "Have a safe trip and despite how arrogant he is, do not harm Haldir. It would be very bad for relations."

Morwen let out a small laugh as she made her way out of the office and towards the stables.

* * *

Glorfindel paced the floor of Erestor's office, both waiting on the message which said the party had made it to the halfway mark. Eluialeth watched both elves with a small bit of amusement, though she did admit her own fear. A war between dwarves and orcs might appear to mean little to elves, but the ramifications of such a thing impacted the future of all. The latest report from Mirkwood already showed a resurgent orc population. Eager to break the mounting tension in the office, Eluialeth put down her quill and turned to her father and Glorfindel. 

"Why does Morwen dislike Haldir so much?" Eluialeth asked them.

Glorfindel smiled brightly as Erestor put a hand over his mouth to cover his snicker. Erestor gestured for Glorfindel to speak.

Glorfindel shook his head and laughed as he began, "Haldir was the first elf to insult Morwen for being an orphan. Elrond had always forbid such talk around her and the others. Haldir was our escort the first time the twins and Morwen visited the realm, they were all very young. Morwen, not being of the wood elves nor having lived in their dwellings, was understandably struggling with keeping up as they ran through the trees. Haldir mocked her for that. She tumbled on one of the ropes as they tried to cross the river. Haldir again taunted her and then moved to help her. Alas, he dropped her into the river. Being so young she had never swam in a real river so…well. You can understand why Haldir is one of her least favorite elves. It does not help that Haldir has a very detailed memory and can sometimes have a very loose mouth."

Astonished, Eluialeth asked, "How is he still living?"

Glorfindel started to giggle much to Eluialeth's surprise as her father laughed out loud.

Erestor wiped his eyes and took a breath, "Oh, Morwen did attempt to get her revenge."

Glorfindel steadied himself, "She was only forty at the time, though she did manage to…ehem..practice her daggers on him. They have had a small, but greatly amusing, battle of the wits ever since. The sad thing is, I believe Haldir truly enjoys Morwen's company while Morwen does every thing in her power to avoid him."

Erestor nodded, "They do respect each other, but Morwen would not cry if he were to sail. There is no doctrine which insists all elves must like each other, but most do enjoy Haldir's company. If you ever do meet him, do not let Morwen's prejudices cloud your judgment. He is a good elf."

"He does his duty very well." Glorfindel agreed.

"He dropped her into a river." Eluialeth said.

"He usually does his duty very well." Glorfindel amended.

A messenger bird flew in, waiting as Erestor hurriedly took the note before flying off again.

"How are they? Are they not well?" Glorfindel asked.

Erestor laughed, "Balanauth says they are all well. A few minor skirmishes and Morwen did get a flesh wound from an orcish arrow…"

"WHAT?" Glorfindel roared, much to the pain of many an elven ear.

"But she is fine. No poison was on the tip and she is already well enough to pass insults with Haldir. She is fine Glorfindel. Now, would you like to know how your soldiers are doing or are they not important?"

"Oh, of course, yes." Glorfindel said.

Eluialeth shook her head ash she turned back to her work, relishing in the sight of her father so firmly putting Glorfindel in his place.

* * *

_**Caras Galadhon, TA 2793**_

Balanauth pressed a hand to his brow as Morwen and Haldir continued their bickering. They had not stopped, not when they crossed the river border, not when the first came under the true eaves of the Golden Wood and had certainly not stopped now that they had reached Caras Galadhon.

"Balanauth you might want to tell your Chief Councilor to suggest an eye glass for her," Haldir gestured to Morwen, "an elf who cannot see an arrow headed in her direction is a dangerous thing."

"I obviously saw the arrow as I dodged out of the way." Morwen stated.

"It still glanced off your arm. You did not dodge far enough." Haldir said.

"Did you expect me to become part of the tree, Haldir?" Morwen asked.

"You could always climb the tree. You are an elf, that is what you should do." Haldir answered.

"I am not a wood elf." Morwen said.

"Lord Elrond and his children are not wood elves, they climb trees often." Haldir said.

"His children are half-wood elf." Morwen said.

"Celebrian is half-Noldo actually, so the wood elf comes from Celeborn." Balanauth felt compelled to say.

"_Lord _Celeborn and _Lady_ Celebrian." Haldir emphasized.

"Right. All I am saying.." Balanauth continued.

Morwen interrupted him, "Balanauth, Elrond is also descended from the Maia yet we still call him halfelven do we not?"

"Yes, we do." he agreed.

"_Lord _Elrond." Haldir said.

"Oh, Haldir, I am so sorry you are not familiar enough with your rulers that they have not yet told you to drop the titles. I, however, am, and therefore do not often used them. You must forgive me." Morwen said with false manners.

Haldir smirked, "Oh, she has a bad memory as well, horrible councilor."

Morwen narrowed her eyes, "You do not have a cousin named Tharien, do you?"

"You ask me this each time and each time the answer is the same, no." Haldir said.

"I just find it so difficult to believe you two are not related." Morwen said.

"Perhaps they should marry." Balanauth suggested.

"Oh, do not say such things, Balanauth." Morwen said.

"Have they been like this the entire way?" Lord Elrond asked as the party arrived into the greeting chamber of Caras Galadhon.

"The whole entire time." Balanauth gritted out.

Lord Elrond patted Balanauth arm, "You are a very good and loyal elf. Go wash up."

"Are you certain?" Balanauth asked.

"Yes, I need to take Morwen to see Arwen."

Balanauth and Elrond looked at Haldir and Morwen as their voices became louder, "I should take her there now, for the sake of all." Elrond said.

* * *

Morwen pressed her hands to her face. 

"Arwen, please tell me you did not call me all the way out to LothLorien to get advice on a possible relationship."

Arwen cringed, "Then what would you like me to tell you?"

Morwen looked at Arwen, the combination of eagerness and nervousness in her face. "Arwen, you do realize I have only been in one relationship and that is with an elf I have been infatuated with my entire existence."

"Yes." Arwen answered.

Morwen looked at her, "You do realize there are better people to ask?"

"Yes, but you will not tell my father." Arwen said.

"Is that the only reason?" Morwen asked.

"Well, no, it's your relationship." Arwen said.

"Relationship?" Morwen asked.

"Yes, the relationship between you and Glorfindel. Other relationships I have seen, they have never been so strong There is Thalion and Eregeth but I do not seem them nearly enough. My grandparents are so, well, my grandparents. There is Erestor and Faeleth, but they seem such opposites."

"Perfect Balance." Morwen said with a smile.

"Right, still, they are like my parents. Galueth and Orophin, well, they do not have to live under such public scrutiny as we do. There is Merileth but I do not talk to her often."

"Why?"

"What she did to Tirnion, I know she did not mean to hurt him so, but, still how can you not consider such a thing?" Arwen asked.

"What of Elladan and Rian?" Morwen asked, not wanting to dwell on Merileth.

"Yes, I should talk to those two. However, their relationship ended in 2510, it is not 2793 and they are still….."

"Your reasons are starting to become much clearer." Morwen said.

Arwen smiled, "You and Glorfindel though, you have such a perfect relationship."

Morwen blinked at Arwen, not quite believing what she had just heard, "Arwen, surely you jest."

"You never fight." Arwen said.

"Arwen, the only reason I am truly here, the only reason I was guided by his royal arrogance, was because Glorfindel is proving a point to get back at me because of a fight."

"But, you two never…"

"Oh, trust me. We do." Morwen sighed, "To be fair, we are more cold statements than loud yelling, though that has also been known to happen." Morwen pushed a strand of Arwen's dark hair back, "For your sake, you must abandon the notion of romantic perfection. It is an ideal, Arwen, it is hardly truth."

Arwen smiled, "I know, I just have this feeling that there is someone out there perfect for me."

"And you think this…warrior is it?" Morwen asked, alluding to a guardsman Arwen had become infatuated with.

"I do not know." Arwen looked at her hands, "Which is why I wanted to ask you, to speak with you. How did you know?"

Morwen laughed and shook her head, "I…I cannot tell you. I, it…it has always been there, Arwen. I do not have an answer."

"When I shall know, I shall know?"

"Yes."

Arwen sighed, "That is what father said."

* * *

_**Imladris, TA 2793**_

"She asked you for advice on a romantic relationship?" Rian asked as she lay across Morwen's bed.

The tired Morwen gave her foster-sister a smile, "I have just returned, can we not leave this for later?"

"No," Rian said, "why did she ask you?"

Morwen raised a finger, "Which one of us is in a romantic relationship at this moment?"

"Point." Rian muttered. "There is just….there's never been this big declaration of anything between you two."

"Were you expecting us to confess our undying love to each other? That's a bit superfluous don't you think since we are both immortal and be honest, when have I ever enjoyed pomp and circumstance?"

"There is no romance between you two." Rian insisted.

"I do not want romance, I want love. And I have it. Meaningless words and perishable gifts can go to other she-elves. I will take a warm embrace and an unyielding vow instead. "Morwen said.

Rian seemed to consider her words for a moment. She shook k her head, "But, there should be something there."

Morwen stopped attempting to unpack and turned to Rian, "As I have told Thandrog on more than one occasion, just because you do not see it, does not mean it is not there. Glorfindel and I, our lives together, they are spent more in privacy than in public. It is something we must do in our situation, but it is also something we prefer. I will not lie, I am envious of those who can rush into their mate's arms when the patrols come back but…..to have that I would lose Glorfindel and no public display is worth that. "

Rian let out a disgusted sound, "I hate you right now."

Morwen laughed at her as she pressed a soft kiss to Rian's brow, "Just wait. You will get there, one day."

"I was there." Rian said.

Morwen snorted, "You were not there. You were not even close."

Rian smirked, "So you are an expert now."

"Again, which one of us…"

Rian pouted, "Oh, be quiet."

Morwen laughed, "You may stay here but I am going to see Glorfindel."

"He is in his office with Elladan, and Elrohir and Balanauth and…"

"I can still let him know I have returned." Morwen said.

"He already knows."

Morwen held up a hand, "Again, which one of us…"

Morwen laughed as she walked out of her bedroom door, dodging Rian's thrown pillow.

* * *

"So, the dwarves have officially taken on the orcs?" Balanauth asked. 

"Yes." Glorfindel said.

"I'll wager a week's worth of patrol they're decimated within the first month." Elladan said.

"First week. The orcs have a balrog in Moria." Elrohir said.

"I like to go with hope, I give them two months." Thandrog answered as he played with a small kitten, not yet named by the twins.

"You are all unbelievable. A day at most." Balanauth said.

"I would just go with the unbelievable, Balanauth." Morwen stated from the doorway.

"Morwen….your eye is twitching." Elladan said.

"Hmm, I wonder why such a thing would occur?" Morwen asked.

Morwen nodded to Glorfindel, "As per all of your last requests I am here as proof that I am indeed alive and well."

Glorfindel glared at her, "Despite the arrow."

Elrohir defended her, "It was a flesh wound."

"It is always a flesh wound." Elladan said as he pulled Morwen over to him, quite content under the watchful glare of Glorfindel.

Morwen patted Elladan's head," Why do I bother with any of you?"

Elrohir smiled, "Because we are witty and attractive and have nice pretty titles."

"Oh, that must be it then." Morwen laughed as Glorfindel pulled her from Elladan's side over to his own, ignoring the snickers of the others.

"Elladan, why are you not with Rian?" Glorfindel asked, much to the amusement of a laughing Elrohir.

Elladan gave his twin a dark look, "I am giving her time and space to heal. Grandmother said that would be best."

Elrohir snickered, "You give her anymore time and space and she is going to heal right into another elf's arms."

Elladan stared at him, "Did she say anything to you? Morwen, did she say something to you?"

Morwen glared at Elrohir, "No, your brother is simply teasing you. I would however advise you, to……move it along."

"Truly?" Elladan asked,

"Yes." Morwen answered.

"That means go, Elladan and take your brother with you." Glorfindel said.

Elladan and Elrohir made kissing sounds as they left the room much to the disgust of both Morwen and Glorfindel.

Balanauth nodded to his captain, "I shall go out to the training fields. Thandrog, are you coming?"

Thandrog settled back in his chair, "No, I am quite comfortable."

"Thandrog, leave, now." Glorfindel ordered.

"Always ruining my fun, Glorfindel." Thandrog said as he stood up with the kitten cradled to his chest, "You never let me save the wild bears nor do you let me…..."

"Go!" Glorfindel barked.

Morwen laughed as Thandrog hurried out of the room, "I have not seen you bark orders in quite sometime."

Glorfindel smiled at her, "Normally I do not have to do such a thing. Did you have a lovely visit in LothLorien?"

"Very lovely, it was short and I only had to speak with Haldir as we went into Caras Galadhon. Very nice and short visit."

"What did Arwen want?" Glorfindel asked.

"Just to talk about some concerns of her own." Morwen said.

"About?"

"Perfection and balance." Morwen answered.

"You are not going to tell me?" Glorfindel asked.

"Not now."

Glorfindel smiled as he leaned down to kiss Morwen, pulling back at the sound of a knock.

"Glorfindel, do not glare at the door." Morwen said.

Erestor walked in, "Morwen, I am sorry to break up your lovely reunion, but I have to gather all the councilors, Elrond has requested a meeting. Glorfindel, you too."

Glorfindel sighed and touched his forehead to Morwen's, "Duty."

Morwen smiled, "Duty."

* * *

A/N 1: The card for Temperance card obviously has a meaning of temperance but can also, sometimes, mean balance and the blending of opposites. 

A/N 2: Renna, so glad to know your are enjoying this one as well! Thank you for the review. And Nima, good to know you're hooked. ::evil cackle:: And do not worry about your English, it is much better than any writing I've done in another language.


	3. The Tower

**Disclaimer: It's Tolkien's world, I just play in it.**

**Arcana**

_**Chapter Three: The Tower**_

_Men occasionally stumble over the truth, but most of them pick themselves up and hurry off as if nothing ever happened. _

**_-_**Sir Winston Churchill

_More history is made by secret handshakes than by battles, bills, and proclamations._

**_- _**John Barth

* * *

**_Imladris, TA 2845_**

Galdor looked out of his window, watching Elladan and Rian walk along the shore, Melui and Eluialeth walking ahead of them. Morwen should have been out enjoying the day with them, for it was said to be their last nice day for a week at least. Cirdan had predicted a large storm would come with the night and all knew to heed Cirdan's advice. Morwen, however, had been ordered by Elrond and, by a request for scholarly aid, Thranduil, to comb through the archives of the Havens to find any possible information on what could be arising again in Dol Guldur. Cirdan had accumulated many texts over the Ages and not all had been passed onto Elrond. Elrond could only coax so many out of the shelves of the Havens' library and even then, he had to search through the system first. While many things could be said for Cirdan's immeasurable skills, library organization was not one of them.

Galdor turned to the pile of books on a desk Morwen was supposedly sitting at, "You should be out there."

"If I went out there I would force Elladan and Rian upon each other and while they would not protest, it is hardly proper. Their simpering is driving me mad." The stack of books answered.

Galdor walked over to the desk and removed some of the tomes, "You are in quite a mood. Glorfindel on patrol again?"

Morwen glared at him, "Glorfindel? Who might Glorfindel be? I knew such an elf once, I promise, alas his name has faded from my mind as the years have gone past."

"Is he still fancying himself a wood elf?" Galdor asked.

"I know Mirkwood needs the aid, certainly more than we do in Imladris. But really, it has been a decade since I have seen his face and….oh dear, am I simpering now?" Morwen asked.

Galdor chuckled, "Not quite. Do not fear, I will slap you with one of those tomes before you become like Elladan and Rian."

"Thank you. And really, I should not complain. I will see Glorfindel again eventually, it is not as if he has sailed. I need to just focus on my……" Morwen stopped as she dragged one of the older books closer.

Galdor touched her face, concern in his eyes, "Morwen? What is it?"

Morwen's face had lost all color, wild-eyed she looked at Galdor, "Is Cirdan in?"

"Yes." He answered, slightly confused.

"Is he accepting scholarly intruders?"

"Morwen?"

"I must see him, Galdor, at this moment." Morwen insisted.

Galdor nodded, "Let us go."

Galdor gave one last glance to the window as they walked out, elves were still walking on the shore but the sky had darkened.

* * *

**_Imladris, TA 2845_**

Erestor sat back in his chair as Elrond finished reading his letter from the Havens. The Lord of Imladris looked up at his Chief Councilor, all the darkness he had lived to see showing in his eyes.

"Is it as we have feared?" Erestor asked.

Elrond nodded, "Morwen's research all but confirms are suspicions."

"They took on the dwarf lords to gain their rings." Erestor stated.

"Yes, and the only one left on the list is the line that Thrain is descended from. At least we can still…" Elrond said.

"Do not finish that sentence, if you do, it will only get worse." Erestor warned.

"It already has." Glorfindel said, voice rough, as he stood in the doorway. The Elda was covered in the grime of travel, dried mud and orc blood on his armor, hair caked in the same substance.

"What have you heard?" Elrond asked.

"The dwarves we still speak with have confirmed Thrain has been taken." Glorfindel said.

"Do they know where?" Erestor asked.

"Dragged in the direction of Mirkwood." Glorfindel curled his hands into fists, "In the direction of Dol Guldur."

Elrond stood up and started to pace, "We need to get in contact with Mithrandir."

"He will attempt to enter Dol Guldur again, won't he?" Erestor asked.

Elrond nodded, "Yes, I am sure he will. If any is able to get into and out of there alive it will be home. He also has means of gathering information we can only dream of."

"Should I recall our group from the Havens?" Erestor asked.

"No," Elrond shook his head, "I do not want the twins here for this meeting, they will want to go out on a hunt for orcs and whatever is in Dol Guldur. Keep Elrohir and Arwen in LothLorien and keep Elladan in the Havens, recall Eluialeth."

"And Morwen?" Erestor asked, ignoring the intake of breath from Glorfindel.

Elrond looked at his seneschal, "I am not sure." Elrond said. "I would rather have her there for research but if we need a scribe for this and a researcher, other than you Erestor…"

"Morwen is more trust worthy and has more experience than any other." Erestor said.

Glorfindel coughed, "If I may suggest…."

"Of course." Elrond said.

"Keep her in the Havens doing research until we have a confirmed date for the meeting, if we have one." Glorfindel said.

Erestor nodded at the suggestion, "She may be able to discover more. Cirdan might have suggestions for texts she should look at and honestly, I do not wish to entrust her task to someone else."

"The less elves that know of what we are possibly having her research the better." Glorfindel agreed.

"Many elves, men, and dwarves do not wish for any of that information from the Second Age coming into the light. We will be putting her into danger if we give her full disclosure." Elrond said.

"Morwen knows well the danger," Glorfindel said, "And she is willing to do it. She is the best choice, as trusted as she is, she has never done much work in war negotiations or strategies, she would not be suspected."

"They do know she is close to the seneschal of two realms, and a war councilor of a third." Elrond argued.

"Any will be suspect, but Morwen has publicly stated more than once, much to Haldir's delight, her absolute inability to grasp battle strategies and the like, such a thing has a chance to protect her from more suspicion." Erestor said.

Elrond smiled at Glorfindel, "Did you tell her to say that?"

Glorfindel shook his head, "Not I. Tirnion, with the urging of the twins."

"Truly?" Erestor asked.

Glorfindel smiled, "They are not as delicate as we like to think of them. They are growing…if not grown already."

Elrond nodded, "You have a very good point my friend. Well then, Erestor send off the request to Mithrandir, however you may get it there." Elrond turned to Glorfindel, "Have a coded letter to Morwen forwarded to Arwen. Arwen will send it to Morwen."

"It must go south before it goes north?" Erestor asked.

"I know of few who would intercept a letter between two females, when one is currently known to have notions of romance for an elf in LothLorien and has more than once recalled the other to LothLorien for advice." Elrond said.

"And so we become even more secretive." Glorfindel said.

"We have no choice." Elrond said.

* * *

**_The Havens, TA 2845_**

Elladan leaned over Morwen's shoulder, watching as she moved quickly through a text completely in Quenya. Elladan shook his head, while he knew the basics of the old tongue, it was not his strong suit, much to his father's chagrin.

"What are you doing?" Elladan asked.

Morwen visibly jumped, pressing a hand over her chest, "Elladan!" she yelled breathlessly. "What do you think you are doing?" Morwen demanded.

Elladan curiously studied her, "I was merely reading over your shoulder. I did not realize that had become a problem." Elladan reached for her papers, "What is this, then?"

Morwen snatched the paper back, "None of your concern."

Elladan raised a brow, "We both know you cannot keep a secret from me. Now, what is this about?" Elladan looked at the papers, "And why is it in Quenya?"

"It is research for your father. He prefers his notes in proper Quenya." Morwen stated.

"Really?" Elladan asked.

"Yes."

"Such a task master." Elladan put the papers down, "What is it for?"

"How to deal with the afterbirth." Morwen answered, "Your father is looking for alternatives of disposal."

Elladan backed away from the desk, "Oh." He said, "That is….interesting."

"Why, Elladan, a great warrior such as you fears the afterbirth?"

"It s just so, not…organs are one thing but that…" Elladan stopped as he took a breath, "I am going to go get some fresh air."

"It is storming." Morwen said.

"Air is still fresh." Elladan sprinted towards the door, barely dodging Rian, his smile more of a grimace.

"What is wrong with him?" Rian asked.

Morwen smiled, "While a healer's son and a soldier, there is one aspect of it all that makes Elladan slightly queasy."

"What is that?"

"Childbirth. He was in the room when Arwen was born and ever since he turns quite green when anything related to it, especially the afterbirth, is mentioned." Morwen said with a smile.

"I remember that!" Rian exclaimed, "He had to be carried out by Glorfindel because he had fainted."

"Quite a busy night for the House of Lord Elrond." Morwen said.

"Indeed." Rian came to stand by her side, "What are you working on?"

"I would lie to you like I did Elladan, alas, I respect you far too much…"

"You do not respect Elladan?" Rian asked.

"I do, but from one councilor to another here, I cannot tell you." Morwen said.

Rian nodded, "I understand, some things just cannot be shared." Rian sat down next to her, "Is there anything I can look through? Just make notes for you?"

Morwen smiled and handed over one of the texts, "Here, these are bounded reports from the Last Alliance, if you see anything of interest, different from the stories we've been told…"

"Write it down." Rian nodded as she made herself comfortable.

Morwen smiled at her, "Do you not want to spend this free time with Elladan?"

Rian laughed, "I did. Now I need sometime with you and with work."

"You're turning into Erestor." Morwen said.

Rian smiled, "You turned first."

* * *

**_Imladris, TA 2845_**

Glorfindel walked into the inner-council hall. A storm was raging outside and had flooded the outer-council hall. Erestor was already going through his papers, Eluialeth at his side. Elrond stood pacing, waiting for the rest of the guests. Three senior councilors were speaking with each other over some matter concerning the horse trade with Rohan, threatened by the orc attacks. Gildor, a surprise guest, was looking around the hall. Glorfindel sat beside him.

"You must be slightly uncomfortable."

Gildor gave him a nod in greeting, "I never was very found of enclosed spaces. I just could not force my people to travel under these conditions."

"We always keep a wing prepared for you." Glorfindel informed him.

Gildor smiled, "And I appreciate it, very much. Who are we waiting for?"

"Mithrandir, Lindir…" Glorfindel started the list.

"Ah, Lindir, I sometimes forget he is not a mere musician." Gildor said.

"Therein lies the genius." Glorfindel said.

Both elves turned their heads to the entranceway as the door opened, Morwen quickly walking over to Lord Elrond, Galdor trailing in behind her, both dripping with rain water.

"They look travel weary." Gildor said.

"Just arrived from the Havens." Glorfindel said.

"In this weather?" Gildor asked.

"Yes." Galdor said as he took a towel from one of the servants, rubbing his hair, "In this weather. This is actually tame compared to the Havens."

Elrond and Morwen were quietly arguing about something before Morwen, obviously realizing Elrond would win, turned to leave.

"Is Morwen not joining us?" Gildor asked.

Elrond smiled, "She is, I just insisted she change first."

"Oh, she gets to change while I sit here…" Galdor started to complain.

"Galdor, you may go change as well, I am certain Lindir will find something for you."

Galdor nodded and left, his chair being dried off by one of the attendants.

Elrond took his seat and opened up the leather satchels carrying the papers.

"Are they not ruined…" Gildor stopped as the first leather satchel revealed another.

Glorfindel smiled, "The Haven elves know well how to keep documents protected from rain. If they did not, it would be quite difficult for them to send out messages."

"Of course, one of those simple things I often forget." Gildor said.

"Which is understandable to one who often takes notes on wax tablets." Elrond said.

Gildor nodded, "It is much easier to travel with. We only require small amounts of paper and ink supplies."

The door opened again, revealing Lindir who came to sit next to Glorfindel, he leaned over and said, "I caught a glimpse of Morwen before I came down here, you might want to go help her."

"Why?" Glorfindel asked.

"All the attendants are currently preoccupied and either she has a dress to cinch and hair to braid or the very bad solutions of what one must due without the help needed to do such things." Lindir informed him.

"Right, Thank you, Lindir." Glorfindel turned to Elrond, "I shall return in a moment."

Glorfindel made his way out of the council room walking in the direction of Morwen's room, though he found her inside of her office.

Her hair was piled on top of her head, baring her neck to all and her dress was loosely cinched, most likely because she did not have help in pulling the strings. While Glorfindel certainly found such a look attractive, it was hardly the image to present to a council full of the older and wiser.

He walked inside and closed the office door.

"Morwen, you cannot go into this council with your hair off of your neck and your dress improperly tied."

Morwen gave him a very dark look, "I am aware of that Glorfindel however, since all the attendants are with Gildor's people and all the others I trust in these matters are either in that room or in other realms or are currently changing themselves, I am afraid this is the best.." Morwen glared as her wet hair dared to fall off her head, having not been secured tightly enough. "……….the best I can do."

Glorfindel held back his smile and said, "Turn around."

"What?" Morwen asked him as she attempted to control her hair.

"Turn around," Glorfindel repeated, "I shall do it. I have had to help Celebrian before."

Morwen sighed and did as she was told. Glorfindel looked at the dress, contemplating all the cinches.

"You do not have a lesser complicated…" he started to ask her.

"I grabbed the first dry one in my pack that was decent enough." Morwen said as Glorfindel started to tighten the strings, "And furthermore you would think with your reputation you would know a thing or two about how to…ow." Morwen said as Glorfindel pulled tight.

Glorfindel tied off the first section, "Morwen, my reputation came more from getting these off than helping to put them on. Furthermore, I have lost said reputation in these past few decades."

"Hmm, that is suspicious perhaps we should get you to…ow! What was that for?" Morwen asked as Glorfindel pulled the strings tighter than before.

"For saying foolish things." Glorfindel answered.

"Are you trying to dress me or suffocate me?" Morwen asked.

Glorfindel laughed as he loosened one of bands. "Well, the dress is done, now for the hair." Glorfindel reached up and started a quick and simple braid, perfect for showing modesty and also to keep all the dripping water from ruining the chair and floor.

"You are quite good at this," Morwen said, "you would make a lovely chamber maid."

"You would be surprised the things that were once taught to noble young elves." Glorfindel said as he tied her hair off. "Now, let us get inside."

"I believe Thrain the dwarf has been captured in order to obtain the last of the surviving dwarf lord rings."

A groan went through the room at Mithrandir's characteristically bold and honest statement.

* * *

The senior councilors all had their heads in their hands. Gildor and Glorfindel were debating if Thrain had such a ring, Elrond and Erestor looked resigned, as if their own beliefs had been confirmed, and Galdor looked stunned. 

Morwen was simply confused. Too confused to fully grasp how grave the situation was. Looking around at the others, she put down her quill and asked in a soft voice,

"Correct me if I am wrong, but wouldn't only other ring bearers know about the other rings? We are always taught…" Morwen trailed off as Elrond moved his hand, a slant of light catching a metal band Morwen had not seen before.

Morwen nodded, "Oh…oh. That certainly explains a few things. Have you always had that?"

Elrond smiled, "Longer than you have been living. Everyone else gathered here knows."

"Ah. That is, well, that would…." Morwen graciously took the glass of water Glorfindel was pressing into her hands. "It is just a bit to take in." Morwen said.

"Try bearing it." Elrond murmured in a dry tone.

"Or keeping others from knowing he is bearing it. It is Vilya, in case you are wondering." Erestor said.

Morwen nodded, knowing it was the most powerful of the elven rings, "Well, ok then." She continued to sip her water slowly under the watchful gaze of Glorfindel.

"Now that we have had that out, may we continue?" Mithrandir asked, at all the assenting nods he continued, "I believe it would be best for all concerned if I were to attempt an infiltration of Dol Guldur. It will be a lengthy process and I do not wish to risk the lives of many others. We all have our fears of what lurks in there and it s more than any Witch-King. I will not have any lose their lives to such a creature nor will I have them used as servants for his bidding."

"Mithrandir, we cannot just send you out there…" Elrond protested.

Mithrandir held up a hand to silence him, "We need to ask Thranduil if he has any soldiers he is willing to donate for a secret patrol. I know here in Imladris there is already many agents of our making and that Thalion has picked a select few from the Havens. Galadriel is still debating on which of her guards will be best."

"Tirnion already has some knowledge of the matter. He knows of the secret forces here in Imladris." Erestor told him.

"You trust him that much?" Gildor asked.

"We have never had reason to doubt him. And I daresay, because of his mother and sisters, and the trust Thranduil has placed in him, Tirnion knows more about the running of Mirkwood than the crown prince." Glorfindel defended his friend.

"With the exception of Thranduil's butler." Erestor muttered.

"Yes, but he is far too terrified of Thranduil to say anything." Elrond said.

"Even to allies." Mithrandir agreed.

Glorfindel rubbed his temple, "We will be able to set the network up, I am certain. There is already a base there from past collaborations on patrols. I only insist the proposal be done in person. I will not risk a chance with a letter."

"There is always far speaking." One of the senior councilors said.

"You never know who is listening in on such a thing. Furthermore, the younger elves tend to find it very tiring." Glorfindel said.

"They need a few millennia to build up the mental strength. Oh, I am sorry Morwen, no offense meant."

Morwen smiled, "Gildor, I know elves my age. We are lucky to have enough mental strength to sustain us to read a book, much less far speak. I am not offended in any way."

"In person would be best and it would be much easier to discern a true reaction." Mithrandir nodded, "Very well, Glorfindel. You shall set out with me. However, you will only set out and return. No heroics."

Glorfindel smiled, "Why, Mithrandir, I would never do such a thing."

Elrond gave Glorfindel a commanding look, "Glorfindel, mind your elders and your wisers."

"Yes, Lord Elrond." Glorfindel said, much to the amusement of the gathered.

* * *

The council had disbanded, many going off to get their much deserved rest. Elrond and Mithrandir had retired to the Lord's study to go over maps, some secretly made ones only existing in Imladris. 

Morwen knocked on Glorfindel's door, entering as he called out.

"Morwen, I know what you are going to say," Glorfindel shoved some clothing into his pack, "but I have to do this."

"I know you have to do this. That is not why I am here."

Glorfindel looked up at her, "Do you need the skill I garnered a reputation for?"

"Not from you, Eluialeth is free now." Morwen said.

Glorfindel playfully batted his lashes, "But I am riding off to unknown danger."

"Oh, but you always are. Here." Morwen said as she handed him a satchel full of papers.

"More humorous moments?" Glorfindel asked.

"Letters for you and Tirnion. Not all are from me."

"Elladan was bored in the Havens?" Glorfindel asked as he started to inspect the papers.

"He has questions for you and he did not want to risk such a letter falling into unknown hands."

"It sounds serious." Glorfindel said.

"Hardly. He just…." Morwen grasped his hands, "He just wants to ask your advice on how to balance the warrior with the elf. Few may be able to tell, but he is struggling with it."

Glorfindel nodded, "I have noticed. It is why Elrohir is visiting the Golden Wood, he has already come to ask me such things and has also sought out the advice of his father and Erestor."

Morwen smiled, "Elladan always has done things at his own pace. His situation is a bit different than Elrohir's, I do not think Elladan is ready to ask his father about…"

Glorfindel smiled, "No, not yet."

Morwen pulled him down for a kiss, "Be safe."

"Of course." Glorfindel said.

"Elrond and Mithrandir are in his study." Morwen informed him.

"Maps?"

"Maps."

"I should go stop them before they have us going to Mirkwood by way of the East."

"Go," Morwen said, "I will finish your packing. I have done this enough for the twins."

Glorfindel kissed the top of her head, "Thank you, I will see you before I ride out."

"If you do not want to be reminded of such an offense for the rest of your existence, you will indeed." Morwen said.

Glorfindel laughed as he made his way out.

* * *

A/N 1: The Tower card can mean chaos and destruction and downfall, to some it represents the aspects of the ego, can also mean a revelation. 

A/N 2: Renna, thank you again! It's good to know someone is reading and enjoying this story! And yes, Morwen and Haldir have mutual respect and distaste for each other, their bickering is fun to write. And Renna really, if your reviews stopped for any reason, I would be so sad. Really, they are so far from tedious for me to read. I love to read them.

A/N 3: An on-going list of little stories concerning the childhoods of the Lullaby characters can be read on the writing lj (homepage link in profile) under the title _Once I Was_.


	4. Chariot

Sorry about the delay, head colds do not permit good writing. Though, they do permit curling up in bed and sleeping and giving you just enough energy to force your way through grad classes. The chapter is short for that reason as well, apologies.

Disclaimer: Tolkien's world, I just mess with it.

**Arcana**

_**Chapter Four: Chariot**_

_Bad news is always true._

- Spanish Proverb

_Bad is never good until worse happens._

- Danish Proverb

* * *

_**Mirkwood TA 2850**_

"Why are we standing out here?" Legolas asked.

Tirnion held back a sigh, "Because we are waiting on word from Mithrandir."

"Why must we do this?" Seidron asked,

"It is our duty, now, do it. Quietly." Tirnion gritted out having grown quite tried of such foolish questions. Over the past five years they had become common as the trusted soldiers from many realms that were under his command had asked them, not truly grasping the importance of the situation.

"Someone is in a mood." Legolas muttered.

"Young Legolas," Tirnion said through a clenched jaw, "I would think you, being the youngest of your father's children and therefore seen as least important by some, would appreciate the trust that has been placed in you by the most powerful elves on Arda by selecting you for this patrol. It is an honor, I would hope you would do your duty well and without complaint out of gratitude, if not anything else."

Legolas nodded, "Yes, of course, Captain."

Tirnion gave a commanding nod as he turned back to watch the horizon. He knew full well taking out his ire on Legolas was hardly professional or kind, but the elf had to learn respect even for the most tedious of tasks. Tirnion's eyes were drawn to the sky as he saw four messenger birds fly out. He looked in the distance, seeing the familiar outline of Mithrandir.

Tirnion turned to his soldiers, "Let us go meet him. I fear we will not like the news."

The elves ran towards Mithrandir, all seeing the dark look on his face, his horse bearing a battered body.

"Is that…….." Legolas asked

"The corpse of Thrain. His clan would want it." Mithrandir said.

"Mithrandir," Tirnion asked, "what did you see?"

"I will not say out here in the open, wait until we are behind Thranduil's walls. There are far too many eyes, and ears, and mouths out here." Mithrandir stated as he looked around the woods.

* * *

King Thranduil took the news as well as one could expect, not very well. He had, at the very least, finished throwing things. Thranduil came out of his office, glaring at his councilors and his soldiers, even his sons. 

"Where is Mithrandir?" he demanded.

"He has already set out, he was in need of…." Legolas started.

Thranduil waved him off, "He has to get to Imladris, I am aware."

"Why Imladris?" Bellion asked.

Thranduil glared at him, "Because it is a center of knowledge and if any had information on the line on Isildur it would certainly be the brother of the first king of Isildur's people."

"Who?" Bellion asked.

Thranduil looked at him and then turned to his guards, "Please remove him before I harm him. He does not know the Line Elrond descends from and that is simply foolish in our times. One must at least know it to make insults. Honestly, who appointed him?"

"Saeros." Tirnion couldn't help but say.

"Oh, that explains it. Either way, remove him." Thranduil turned to the others gathered, "We cannot make a decision until everything is confirmed. Keep the patrols steady, Sauron has most likely heard the news that we know and he will send out things of a greater degree of evil."

"Spiders?" Berenon asked.

Thranduil shuddered, "Most likely." He looked over his people, "Enjoy this day, for it might be the last peaceful we have for some time. You are dismissed."

Tirnion made to leave when Thranduil grabbed his arm, "I must ask something of you."

Tirnion nodded, "Of course, my King."

Thranduil smiled, "I need you to travel to LothLorien and give Merileth an order. Do not worry, I will enforce said order by royal decree."

Tirnion swallowed, "And what is that, my King?"

Thranduil sighed, "She is ordered to sail. I will not take the chance, despite what her husband might say. She is still of this realm. By royal decree, she is ordered to sail."

* * *

**_Imladris, TA 2850_**

Morwen, Rian, and Eluialeth jumped as they heard door slamming, loud cursing and items being thrown.

"What happened?" Eluialeth asked.

Morwen and Rian both shook their heads, "No idea." They said.

Elladan came bursting into the room, giving Rian a quick smile.

"You must come now, there has been news from Mirkwood." Elladan urged.

"I take it is not good news." Rian said.

"Hardly, Father is throwing things, Erestor is slamming doors and Glorfindel may have broken many of the practice targets. There has been a call for a meeting, all nobility and councilors, scribes and more are to be gathered." Elladan stated.

"We best leave." Morwen said.

"If only to keep Lord Elrond from breaking everything capable of being thrown." Rian muttered.

"What could cause such ire?" Eluialeth asked.

Morwen and Elladan shared a look, both knowing these certain members of the household longer than the others, "I can only think of one thing, truly." Morwen said.

"And it is a very bad thing." Elladan said, "Let us go."

They all hurried out of the room, heading to the inner-council hall. The hall was full of elves, all speaking in hurried and worried tones, trying to discern the reason for the meeting. There was nowhere to sit, the chairs being taken up by the senior council members and the highest of the nobility; elves with young children trying to secure the rest. Elrohir was leaning back against a wall, Arwen in a chair beside him. Balanauth was pacing as much as was able and Thandrog appeared to be counting how many times Balanauth came towards him.

Eluialeth leaned into Morwen's side, "Where are we to stand?"

Morwen glanced around the room, "Wherever you are able."

* * *

Glorfindel caught the small bust that came flying at his head as he opened the door to Elrond's study. "You always have been destructive when surprised." 

"Not so surprised." Elrond barked out, "Furthermore, I am sure you gave the practice targets your own special brand of attention."

"The crafters were happy for all the new business." Glorfindel said.

"Of course they were." Erestor said as he walked inside, pushing Glorfindel out of the way.

"The people are gathered, we have to tell them."

"Indeed." Elrond said. "Now we must quickly ponder on how best to tell them Sauron has returned and is gathering the rings."

"Perhaps leave out the ring part." Erestor said.

"Sauron is bad enough." Glorfindel said.

"And the younger elves might not understand the ring significance." Erestor said.

"No reason to cause all to become worried at once." Glorfindel said.

"Well, more so. Sauron's return is really all they need to hear." Erestor said.

Elrond held up his hand to stop their babbling, "I will tell them of Sauron. The rest will wait until we have a full report from Mithrandir on all that he has heard and seen."

Elrond took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he centered himself, "Let us go do this, there is no easy way. It must simply be done."

* * *

Elladan paced back and forth in Erestor's study, eyes often straying towards the door in hopes Erestor and his father would soon show. After delivering the devastating news of Sauron's presence in Dol Guldur, Elrond had ordered the younger elves out of the hall, and by younger he meant any born in the Third Age or in the last one hundred years of the Second Age. Those raised by Lord Elrond were ordered back to Chief Councilor Erestor's office to await further instructions. Eluialeth was also present, her mother having ordered her to the room. The air of disbelief was around all gathered inside. They had heard the tales, listened to the songs, looked at the murals and the engravings and yet, none here knew what they were truly dealing with. Sauron was a mythical figure, one who had been vanquished. He was a part of nightmares and cautionary tales, he was not supposed to come back to animate form to truly haunt them again. 

"They can be mistaken can't they? It could just be the Witch-King, yes?" Rian asked, desperate for her own fears to be proved false.

Morwen bitterly laughed, "Oh, Rian, if any could discern the identity of the evil in Dol Guldur, it would be Mithrandir. He has been there once before and he has seen it again, with the change."

"They have known in their souls it was Sauron, for he is the one the Witch-King answers to. Father was merely hoping such a thing was not true." Elrohir said.

"Mithrandir will have more to explain once he comes and once we receive a report from the special patrol." Elladan said.

An uneasy silence settled over the room as they all sat in wait.

Finally the door opened, Elrond, Erestor, Faeleth, Glorfindel and Lindir coming inside. Elrond regarded them all with heavy and sad eyes as Erestor moved to his desk and Faeleth to one of the bookshelves to start pulling out tomes.

Elrond regarded the younger elves, the children. His eyes rested on Morwen, "Morwen recite the Ring Poem."

Morwen flinched, "The Ring Poem…..why?" she asked as her eyes widened. "You cannot mean…"

Elrond held up a hand to silence her. He turned to Elrohir, "Elrohir, recite the Ring Poem."

Elrohir took an uneasy breath and began in a soft voice, as if fearing to be heard,

**_Three Rings for the Elven-Kings Under the sky,_**

**_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_**

**_Nine for Mortal Men, doomed to die,_**

_**One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne**_

_**In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.**_

_**One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,**_

_**One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.**_

**_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._**

Elrohir finished with a steady voice.

Elrond nodded and then turned to back to Morwen, "You have been doing the research. Tell us why I would make him recite that poem.

Morwen swallowed, "The Mortal Men doomed to die are the wraiths, as we know, and Sauron already has those rings in his power. Thrain was the last carrier of the surviving dwarf-lord rings." Morwen paused, her eyes flitting to Elrond's hand and then back to his face, "the rings of the elf lords are not in his grasp, still held by elves and the…."

"One Ring is still lost." Elrond finished. "He is searching for it, to gather power, to rule again."

"Mithrandir, as you know, has confirmed Sauron is the master in Dol Guldur." Erestor said. "He also found the dying, now dead, body of Thrain. Thrain confirmed before he died that Sauron had taken his ring."

"Sauron has been sending out agents in search of the One." Glorfindel said. "He has made the assumption it is with the heirs of Isildur, being carried by the current heir."

"The Rangers." Elladan said.

"The Rangers." Glorfindel agreed.

"What if he thinks it is with the heirlooms?" Rian asked. "What if he thinks it is here?"

Elrond shook his head, "Only elves and a few select of the Rangers know the heirlooms are here and only those gathered in this room know exactly where they are. Furthermore, Sauron knows, having created and carried the One, few would turn down the chance to wear it. Isildur certainly did not."

"It has been lost," Erestor explained, "no one knows where it is and if they do, they certainly are not telling."

"So he is searching and he does not care who and what he must destroy in order to find it." Elrond said. "We are telling you this, as we have already informed those who lived through the Last Alliance, because you need to know. Because each of your individual duties requires you to have some knowledge of this. Do not yet share this knowledge, except with those we tell you to. Once Mithrandir arrives you will all be sent out to inform in person and in secrecy certain members of our elven allies what has occurred. The Lord and Ladies of the respective realms already know, but I am sure Cirdan has not seen the need to share such a thing with Thalion, for instance, and with Cirdan's leave I would have one of you pass the information along. Same can be said for our allies among Gildor's people and in LothLorien and even the Rangers. You are all trusted in this, do not abuse this trust." Elrond ordered.

All nodded in consent, following the sage advice of their Lord Elrond.

"Very good." Lord Elrond said. "Now, return to your regular duties, act as if nothing has changed, do not alert the others in this House to the situation. Learn to don the masks you have been taught to wear. There will be time for despair in the future, that time is not know." Elrond glanced out the window, "It is a lovely day, despite the news. Enjoy it."

* * *

They were gathered under the moonlight, performing a familiar task from long ago, gathering strength from each other. They were not preparing for a banquet or a festival, they had no idea what they were preparing for, but they needed this, their gathering under the moon light. 

"I have an observation though I think it may be highly inappropriate." Eluialeth said.

"Share it." Elladan said.

"The creators of the songs must have stolen from each other just a bit. That ring poem, for instance, it states 'in the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.' Compare it with _The Fall of Gil-Galad_." Eluialeth said.

Morwen smiled, " _in Modor where the shadows are_. Yes, I am sensing Mordor must be a dark place."

"They could certainly find another word." Elladan agreed.

"Yes, but shadows sounds so foreboding." Rian said.

"I believe that is the point." Elrohir said.

"Are you really criticizing literature?" Glorfindel asked as he joined them, sitting down between the reclining Elladan and laid out Morwen.

"Of course we are." Rian said. "It is a trivial thing to focus on."

"Are you not supposed to be in a meeting?" Morwen asked as Glorfindel pulled her hair away from her face.

"I was, for some time. Elrond dismissed us. There will be plenty of meetings later."

"You do not seem overly concerned." Elrohir observed.

"I have already let out my frustration. Furthermore, we have suspected this for a long time. We all knew he was never truly gone. Something that evil does not simply die." Glorfindel made to lay down as well, lightly pushing Morwen and Elladan to the sides. "However, that does not mean we are all to sit here in worry and mourning for things that have not come. We are elves, we will find a reason to be merry. We have defeated dark lords many times in the past and we will do our best to do so again."

"Except," Eluialeth said, "that now with the knowledge of Sauron's return, elves will be fleeing to the Havens in rapid numbers. Cirdan will need to find more ship builders to handle the frequency."

"And more guest rooms." Elladan said.

"So we will assist. Even as our kin flees, we will still be here." Glorfindel said. "Now, enough of this talk. Let us find something more pleasing to speak of."

"Rian and Elladan are still not together." Elrohir said.

"We are taking our time!" Rian protested.

"And we are right here!" Elladan exclaimed.

"Indeed, you are." Glorfindel laughed.

"We taunt only because we love you so." Morwen said.

"Yes, well, I still say we move onto other pleasing things." Elladan said, with a small pout.

Morwen traced the patterns in the stars, "I do wonder what they are doing in Mirkwood. They are so much closer."

Rian sighed, "They are used to ill news, I am afraid to say. They will become more cut-off from the rest."

"They need to for protection's sake." Glorfindel said.

"I though we were speaking of more pleasing things." Elladan said.

Elrohir laughed, "I wonder how Grandmother reacted to the news."

* * *

**_LothLorien, TA 2850_**

"Tirnion, it is so very good to see you again." Rumil said, one of the few elves of the realm who truly liked Tirnion. "Though, I fear now is not the best time to visit. Our Lady has been a tad angered today."

"Yes," Tirnion said as he dismounted, "I can imagine why. I am sure temper tantrums are being thrown throughout the realms. Do not worry, I am here to deliver a message to Merileth, you do not need to worry Lady Galadriel."

"Lord Celeborn would still like to speak with you, he always enjoys speaking with the seneschals of other realms and offering strategies to help their patrols." Rumil said.

"I fear I must simply deliver this and be back on my way. I do not wish to be far from my home at this time." Tirnion told him, truly not wishing to listen to a ramble of Lord Celeborn's.

"No, no, of course not." Rumil said. "Well, Merileth is in the talan of that tree." Rumil gestured to a large tree before them, "She may have some company. I hope you have a safe return, Tirnion."

"Have a safe patrol, Rumil." Tirnion answered.

He made his way to the talan flinching as Merileth came dropping down from the eaves.

"I saw you as you rode in." she said, her eyes full of sympathy.

Those eyes were the reason Tirnion had taken to avoiding Merileth, he could take many things, but his pride would not allow him to take the pity.

"I have an order from your father." Tirnion stated.

Merileth studied him, "Is that all you have to say?"

"At this time Lady Merileth, it is." Tirnion stated.

"Have you finally found another elf maiden to love? Or have you fallen for Morwen as the rumors state?" Merileth spat.

"Merileth, I am here because my King asked me to deliver this most important decree to you. I once gave you my blessings and my wishes for your good and happy marriage. You have no right, none, to criticize me if my heart has fallen to another and if it had, I have the tact and the decency not to inform you. Furthermore, do not, ever, say Morwen's name like that again. You owe her your respect. Unlike you, she has not been hiding in the Golden Wood while the world changes, she has done her duty well." Tirnion held back all of his anger, "To answer your question, rumor in this instance is simply that. You have been ordered to sail, Merileth, by royal decree. You will be going to your mother."

"I will not!"

"You have no choice. You are still your father's child and you are still a citizen of Mirkwood and a king outranks a march warden You will sail." Tirnion stated. "Now, I must return home."

Tirnion walked back to his horse, a slight smile on his face. That had hurt, to be sure, he might regret it in the future. As for now, though, it felt quite good.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

Again, here are many author notes and thanks:

A/N 1: Ring Poem is obviously from _The Lord of the Rings_ by J.R.R. Tolkien, as is the line from the _Fall of Gil-Galad._

A/N 2: The Chariot can mean war and struggle, though eventual victory, though after a hard battle, the unification of opposites and the control over them in order to defeat an obstacle or an enemy. It, of course, can also mean a need for control in a very bad, tyrannical way.

A/N 3: Again, end of story, not series. Story list can be found on the first entry of the writing lj (see my profile and hit the link for homepage). I was going to do a major jump to the War of the Ring period, but, eh, we need the twins connection with Arathorn II and little baby Estel, and young Bilbo, and yeah.

A/N 4: **Renna**, if you stop reviewing I will hunt you down and throw a book at you. And I am a graduate history student, I have some pretty damn heavy books. Seriously though, your reviews do really brighten up my day, they are usually the only ones I get for a story, and if not that, usually the first I see, and they push me on. I do not find them tedious or anything, as long as you are still willing to write them, I am more than willing to read them.

**Evil Enchantress**, babbling is okay, babbling is good, I like babbling. Seriously, thank you for the review and I am so glad you've enjoyed the series so far. I admit, when writing it I have deviated from the original plan (Galdor and the Havens, yeah, never supposed to be too big. Glorfindel and Morwen, yeah, weren't even supposed to be together until the Fourth Age.) so you see, it is an adventure for me as well. And I will try to update as soon as possible.

**Nima**, that is really why I decided to write the story, the little behind the scenes of the major events and how the elves reacted to it all, especially in Imladris. I like to fill in the little gaps or add a different perspective. Thanks for the review!


End file.
